The instant invention relates generally to jewelry display devices and more specifically it relates to an earring frame.
Numerous jewelry display devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to hold and display articles of jewelry in position, so that they can be seen thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,364 to Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,999 to Hansson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,821 to Corbett all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.